Planting Seeds Blooming love
by Bound by death
Summary: *NejixKagome short story* "I knew you would affect my life the day I met you" - "What are you talking about Neji? It was an accident." The owner of the pale eyes gave a small chuckle. "No, Kagome. It was fate. You are mine." The possessive tone in his voice shocked her to the core and the look in his eyes made her lose her breath.
1. Pretty blue eyes

Hello! And welcome to my new short story. I have been toying with the idea of doing a story for Neji, simply because he is one of my favorite characters in Naruto.. There is something oddly adorable and sad about him. Anyways this is a short drabble story, so the chapters won't be long.

 **Disclaimer:** I sadly own nothing.

* * *

The first time he met Kagome Higurashi, she ran straight into him, causing her small form to fall back on her bottom, spilling her herbs all over the ground. The first thing he noticed about her was the curses she muttered under her breath; the second thing he noticed was her eyes.

Bright blue eyes that twinkled with annoying, the blue colour oddly enough reminded him of sapphires; yet when she looked up and the sun hit her eyes, the colour reminded him more of the way the light would hit and reflect blue amber.

He extended a hand without much thought to help the young woman up after she was done collecting her herbs, a small apology escaping his lips as her small hand slid into his rougher one.

"Oh no, it's my fault for not seeing where I was going." Her soft voice hit his ears and he stared at her white lilac-almost milky white eyes.

"My name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. Thanks for helping me up." Kagome smiled gently at the male, lightly using the hand that wasn't holding her basket to dust away any dirt from her bottom.

"Neji. Neji Hyuuga." The raven-haired woman gave a nod, yet offered no further interest in his surname.

"Nice to meet you, Neji. I have to go now, have a nice day." The woman with the pretty blue eyes gave yet another comforting smile before walking away and Neji was left staring after her, watching the way her long black hair swayed in tune with her hips; a strange sensation bubbling in his chest. He didn't even realise he was clenching the hand that had held the woman's.

That meeting sealed his fate without him knowing it.

* * *

Reviews are my food.


	2. Planted seed

I'm amazed that I actually managed to write two chapters this quickly. I just hope the flow will continue with my other stories.

 **Disclaimer:** I'm still broke

* * *

The second time he met Kagome Higurashi he saw her sitting beside the loud-mouthed boy Naruto, she had a small smile on her face as she listened to Naruto's rambling, all the while delicately holding a pair of chopsticks in her hand.

Neji pushed down the feeling of annoyance down and sat down with his teammates, yet he often found his gaze drawn to the small form of a certain woman. He took notice of all the small things.

The way her black hair reflected an almost bluish tone when the light hit it just right. The way her blue eyes brightened at the sight of food, making her eyes stand out even more. The way she smiled as she listened closely to Naruto or the way her colourful kimono slid up slightly when she crossed her legs.

Neji was so focused on the details that when his eyes returned to his face he as shocked to see her staring back at him with curious eyes and a pretty smile.

He turned his attention back to his food. Ignoring Tenten's curious look and the way his heartbeat had speed up at the sight of her smile.

And so, the seed of longing had been planted.


	3. Sweet satisfaction

I'm surprised how quickly I update this story currently, but then again I always upload in small bursts of time. Oh well, please excuse any grammar mistakes, my beta is busy with college so she can't keep up with my need to upload.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Still a broke artist. (I'm not even sure I am an artist. ;c; )

* * *

She must have placed a spell on him, Neji was sure of that, why else would he still be thinking of her even when she wasn't near – why else would he search for her curvaceous figure and sparkly eyes in the crowd. It started to frustrate him how easily his thoughts would wander back to the raven-haired woman and her pretty smile.

He knew Hinata and his teammates had started to pick up on his almost sluggish responses and lack of interest in conversations – he had to stop thinking about her. Neji had tried almost everything, even going so far to agreeing on a date with Tenten; which had done nothing to make him forget about a certain Kagome Higurashi – so he had ended the date early without any explanation to his teammate.

His patience was wearing thin and so he had decided to seek the root of his frustrations which had now landed him here, at the Higurashi shrine much to his surprise; he was certain that priestess's and priests had died out – he would never have expected Kagome to be a miko.

His pale gaze quickly found the small figure dressed in traditional miko ropes sweeping the shrine grounds.

"Ah, Neji-san." Kagome looked up at the taller male, a small smile playing on her lips. "Is there something I can do for you?"

The said Chuunin felt a faint flutter in his chest at the woman's smile and took in her soft features. "No, I need nothing besides your agreement on an outing with me."

Kagome flushed under his stare. "Ano.. You mean like a date?" A bright red blush spread across the young miko's cheeks at Neji's nod; rather shocked at his sudden statement. "Uhm.. sure. May I ask why the sudden interest?"

The Hyuga prodigy smirked faintly at the woman, his head lightly tilting to the side; his long hair following his movements. "Sudden interest? It has always been there. It was meant to happen, we are intertwined by fate."

"When is the date?" Her voice was small as she stared at him.

Neji gave a small chuckle before answering. "Tomorrow. I will pick you up at lunch time." With those parting words, the long haired Chuunin left the stunned woman behind him. A sweet feeling of satisfaction filling him.

* * *

Reviews is my air - don't let me die.


End file.
